mappingfandomcom-20200223-history
Miracium
The Empire of Miracium, known as simply Miracium (Pronounced: Mi-Ra-Si-Um). was an empire that lasted between the years of 2076 until 2238. The period between World war 3 and its collapse was known as "The age of terror" or "The Second Black Death". This was because Miracium grew extremely corrupt and invaded nations for no valid reason. The Diabolical Awesome Empire of Miracium is a huge, safe nation, ruled by Mialejandra Pablo Zbrzezniak CXLVI with an even hand, and renowned for it's prohibition of alcohol. Its hard-nosed population of 37 million are prohibited from doing almost everything except voting, which they do timidly and conservatively. The Government -- a sprawling, bureaucracy-choked morass -- juggles the competing demands of Defence, Law and Order, and Healthcare. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Miraca. The average income tax is 25%, but much higher for the wealthy. A robust private sector is led by the Soda Sales industry, followed by Automobile Manufacturing and Pizza delivery. Criminals are put to death while cuddling their favourite teddy bear, appendix transplant figures have recently doubled, the government has undertaken a massive education and health program to combat VODAIS, and concert pianists lie about their occupation to avoid ridicule. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force. Miracium's national animal is the Pheonix, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the Marce. History Origins Miracium began by declaring independence from Turkey, who lost its capital of Istanbul, which was renamed Miraca. Later, Miracium grew in power after The Byzantine wars (2084-2090) by defeating Greece, and taking Byzantine Balkans and Africa. Miracium was allied with Iceland, Cyrenaica, Sicillia, Italy, and Afura. However, Iceland was heartlessly invading and annexing Middle-eastern countries, and Miracium claimed to be protecting them, with a declaration of war as a result. The reality was an ulterior motive of expanding their empire. World War World War Three (2130-2141) was the most devastating war in European history. Once Miracium declared war, two alliances were formed. Tension built until a third alliance was founded by Russia, and a fourth by Iran and Saudi Arabia. Every nation in Europe was involved, save Switzerland. But France told them that this wasn't a war to be neutral about, and Switzerland obliged, though not as France expected. They pitted themselves against everyone else. It was a brutal war, a war that destroyed half of the countries fighting. Iceland and Switzerland gained much land, and renamed themselves The Scindonian Empire and Ingentium respectively. Miracium on the other hand, Expanded to a third of Europe's size, and pretty much won the war with each alliance surrendering. The Miracine Expansion and the fall of Miracium The next part of the''' Miracine''' (Pronounce:Mi-Ra-Seen) ''history was '''The Age of Terror '(2141-2238). During this era, Miracium became one of the most terrifying forces in European history, annexing lots of foreign territory (Most notably Ingentium's), which was one of the main causes of its downfall. Before it collapsed, Miracium was almost twice the size of the Umayyad Caliphate. The collapse of Miracium was the sole thing preventing world domination the main cause was the numerous successive warmongering, with the different cultures having issues adjusting, Miracium fell to an overwhelming number of rebels. Miracium's fall paved a way to a new era of war, and Balkanization. Revival After more than 150 years, Miracine decendants fought for independence from the new Hyperpower Yevorana, along with countless others, eventually bringing the empire down to it's knees. After refounding Miracium, they continue to gain influence in the anatolian reigon. World War 4 "On sunday, the 18 March, 2475, the Glorious Constitutional Republic of Miracium was unforgivingly and wrongly invaded. Because of this unjust aggression, we have couragiously joined the Coalition that had opposed the Talinian Empire for the past Two years. Our Military is Mobilized, and forced conscription will be in effect tomorrow. Our armies are in position. Our top strateigists and greatest minds have formulated a plan. Everything is ready for what was the unexpected. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now at war, with the Talinian Empire and her allies." -'' Exerpt from President Drake Faarin's speech at the Presidential Announcement Centre a day after the attack on Sector One, Bucharest.'' So Far, '''the Fourth World war hasn't gone so well for Miracium, a failed retaliation at Sector Four was a disaster, the loss the support divisions subsequently shattered the Miracine Armored Defense Line (MADL), the first line of defense stationed on the former Bulgarian-Romanian Border town of Svistov. The Talinins have also destroyed the experimental A-97 Floating Fortress. But only after the 43,000 Talinian deaths beforehand. A Miracine victory was seen at the battle of Mirca, the decisive battle if the Balkan warfront. Power and Culture Politics During it's early days, Miracium was legitimately trying to help, and did, as a small nation, they only influenced their neighbours. Once WW3 had passed, Miracium was land grabbing, and was a truly unstoppable force. At their full extent, Miracium had a population of 1 billion, with 400 million in the military. Culture The official flag represents a red line as the staff of power, two white diagonal crosses for the clash of war, and the blue and orange for equality. Miracium has a strong belief that they are the Fourth Rome after Rome, Byzantium, Ottomans/Russia. This could be the reason for their warmongering. Miracine people were fiercely patriotic, but had intolerant and Racist views, usually directed at those who are from Russia and Ingentium. Miracium is famed for having chinese restaurants on every street corner. Military History Wars fought: *The Byzantine wars (2084-2090) *World War Three (2130-2141) *The Miracine Expansion (2141-2185) *The Miracium-Ingentium war (2214-2238) *Mass Revolutionary wars (2387-2391) Nations annexed/destroyed: *Greece *Sicillia (Occupied by Byzantium) *Ottomania *Fertilla *Tripoli *Byzantium *Turkey *Yugoslavia *Bulgaria *Egypt *Afura * Morocco *Fezzan *Cyrenaica *Tunisia *Romania *Ukraine *Hungary *Italy *Mamarica * Morocco-Algeria *Miracium (Collapse) Legacy Miracium had an extreme impact on European History and culture. Future countries had an admiration of their military might. Sora, later The Soran Empire, was the biggest admirer and strived to become a superpower, as they thought of themselves as "The Grand Successors of Miracium" (Yevorana made sure that went well). Their collapse caused many new nations to rise, and world powers outside of Europe to colonize. Of course, once they were back, the legacy was no more. Statistics Size (Sq Miles) Formed: 75,000 Peak: 10,000,000 Now: 600,000 Population Formed: 25,000,000 Peak: 805,000,000 Now: 37,000,000 Capital Formed: Istanbul - 13,000,000 Peak: Miraca - 40,000,000 Now: Miaca - 18,000,000 Military Formed: 30,000 Foot Soldiers, 200 Ranged, 550 Armoured. Peak 200,000,000 Foot Soldiers, 11,000,000 Ranged, 23,000,000 Armoured. Now: 45,000,000 Foot Soldiers, 900,000 Ranged, 1,250,000 Armoured. Navy Formed: 45 C-Class, 20 B-Class, 10 A-Class, 0 S-Class 75 Total Warships, 2000 Navy Personell. Peak: 11,000 C-Class, 3,700 B-Class, 900 A-Class, 15 S-Class 15,615 Total Warships, 1,500,000 Navy Personell. Now: 6,000 C-Class, 1,500 B-Class, 400 A-Class, 3 S-Class 7,903 Total Warships, 70,000 Navy Personell. Airforce Formed 150 C-Class, 40 B-Class, 12 A-Class, 0 S-Class, 202 Total Aircraft, 800 Personell. Peak: 100,000 C-Class, 60,000 B-Class, 17,000 A-Class, 23 S-Class, 177,023 Total Aircraft, 200,000 Personell. Now: 34,000 C-Class, 18,000 B-Class, 6,600 A-Class, 3 S-Class, 56,803 Total Aircraft, 70,000 Personell. Government type Formed: Democratic Socialists Peak: Authoritarian Monarchy Now: Constitutional Republic Other Miracium has a NationStates page: http://www.nationstates.net/nation=miracium Category:Nations